1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print distribution system and a print distribution program that includes plural printing apparatuses such as printers connected over a network such as the Internet, and distributes printed data created in a data processing apparatus such as personal computer owned by a sender of a sending source and printed by a specific printing apparatus to users of specified distribution destinations.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for printing printed data created in a data processing apparatus of the sending source and printed by a specific printer or the like on plural printers or the like owned by plural users through the Internet to distribute the printed data to the plural users.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent development in various technologies employing the Internet such as intranet (within firewall) and extranet is remarkable. Particularly, the United States in recent years has achieved more rapid growth in technologies employing the Internet over high-speed and always-on CATV (cable television) networks and ADSL (asymmetric digital subscriber line) networks than in technologies based on Internet connection by dialup over telephone lines. Also in Japan, the merits of being high speed and always on are accepted by users and Internet environments employing cables such as CATV networks and ADSL networks are expected to expand rapidly. The term firewall refers to an access limitation function provided in a gateway or the like to protect plural apparatuses connected over the intranet from illegal invasion.
On the other hand, as network environments such as the Internet environments as described above are improving, numerous printers have been put on the market which are connectable to networks and have a print distribution function. Generally, these printers can make printers owned by specified users print printed data such as printed documents and printed materials created by some specific printers.
Further, printer are more and more miniaturized and it is commonplace to share one printer on a project basis or by a small number of users such as one to several users. Some printers have a multi-stacker function provided with stackers of plural stages (multi-stacker). Such printers having the multi-stacker function are, in some cases, used with users or projects assigned to each stacker, in cases where the distribution of electronic documents and the like is not permitted to prevent printed data from being tampered or copied by outsiders.
However, the multi-stacker function of the printers described above is optionally provided, and many printers having been so far shipped do not have the multi-stacker function. There is a problem in that printed documents, printed materials, and the like printed out in multiple stackers may be easily seen by other people. Further, the above printers having multiple stackers are often installed at physically somewhat distant places and users may feel it troublesome to go to the printed documents, printed materials, and the like.
On the other hand, although users have dedicated printers connected to networks such as the Internet, the users have not distributed printed documents, printed materials, and the like to plural users through the Internet. Conversely, in most cases, the printers have been used only for the purpose of users' own printing. Further, although the users took the trouble to copy and distribute printed documents, printed materials, and the like, they may be buried in other printed matter without being recognized. A typical example of it is printed documents, printed materials, and the like transmitted by facsimiles (FAX). Further, in cases where one printed document is distributed to plural people, if portions of the printed document are to be changed for each of print destinations (that is, each of distribution destinations), the portions to be changed must be modified for each of the print destinations. Therefore, persons responsible for sales and customer service must make the very painful effort of rewriting all destinations to create the printed document.
Also, since advertisements for bargain goods and advertisements with discount tickets are randomly distributed to customers in conjunction with newspaper, these advertisements have been useless for customers not requiring them. The same is also true of the distribution of direct mail to customers to announce new products.
As described above, to distribute printed documents, printed materials, and the like to plural people (e.g., customers) using the Internet including intranet and extranet, matters printed in large quantities with a specific printing apparatus (e.g., printer) by a sender or large-quantity copies have been hitherto distributed to customers and the like. In other words, hitherto, although plural people of distribution destinations own plural printing apparatuses (e.g., plural printers) connected to the Internet, these printers have not been sufficiently utilized.
On the other hand, technology for performing remote printing by selecting a printing apparatus having the print distribution function is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-69077. In this patent application, a remote print control apparatus employing an electronic mail system on a current network is disclosed. However, remote printing by the remote print control apparatus assumes the existence of the electronic mail system and has very limited uses.
Further, the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-69077 is basically only a description of a remote print control apparatus for printing electronic mail, and printed documents created by applications other than applications for electronic mail printing cannot be distributed for printing.
Further, since the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-69077 requires a data analysis unit that adds a print command inside electronic mail and analyzes the print command, the remote print control apparatus is constructionally complicated.